


Сирень, почти крыжовник

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher), Sempikru



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempikru/pseuds/Sempikru
Summary: Форма работы: кулинарный неформат.У вас с Йен юбилей и вам надо как-то ее удивить и сделать приятно? Вот вам простой рецепт от Геральта из Ривии!
Comments: 28
Kudos: 77
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Сирень, почти крыжовник

  
Вам понадобится:  
\- Сирень и крыжовник  
\- 1 яйцо  
\- Сахарная пудра  
\- Взбитые сливки  
\- Тесто  
\- Темерская ржаная  
\- Сосед-пекарь

1\. Отмочите цветы сирени в воде, чтобы с них отвалилась вся грязь, мало ли там Плотва рядом чесалась.  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/HqwZ9zX/image.jpg)  


2\. Взбейте яичный белок, без желтка и полностью покройте им цветок сирени.  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/R49btrf/image.jpg)  


3\. Обмажьте цветок в сахарной пудре. Можно обвалять и стряхнуть лишнее. Не торопитесь, делайте по одному цветку за раз.  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/HH4tBF9/image.jpg)  


4\. Хватит плакать, ведьмаки не плачут.  
5\. Положите цветы на вощеную бумагу и поставьте в тень. Через сутки-двое цветы высохнут и закристализуются.  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/XDCdcBy/image.jpg)  


6\. Осознайте, что вы понятия не имеете что делать дальше, потому что сирень слишком маленькая, чтобы есть ее просто так.  
7\. Придите в гости с соседу-пекарю. Пейте, пока не выторгуете у него корзиночки для пироженых и взбитые сливки.  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/tK023QG/image.jpg)  


8\. Выйдите по соседям в поисках крыжовника, поймите, что еще не сезон.  
9\. Обменяйте опохмел у соседа на черничное варенье, потому что у него нету другого.  
10\. Залейте в каждую корзинку по две чайные ложки варенья.  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/dQQZqj7/image.jpg)  


11\. Снова сбегайте к соседу за обещанными взбитыми сливками. Положите их на варенье, не жалейте.  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/fdwrLFB/image.jpg)  


12\. Украсьте сиренью получившиеся пирожные.  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/st99NZJ/image.jpg)  


13\. Перестаньте рыдать из-за того, что Йен сказала, будто бы вкус сирени почти не чувствуется, зато это было красиво.  
14\. Перестаньте глупо улыбаться, потому что Йен похвалила вас и пошла доставать чучело единорога. Надеемся, что вы успели принять ванну.  



End file.
